


transfer

by frausorge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: “You have shouldered so many burdens for so long,” Valkyrie said.





	transfer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> A treat for Snickfic.

“You have shouldered so many burdens for so long,” Valkyrie said. 

“While you were shirking yours.”

She flinched, then grinned. “So give me a turn. One hour.”

“Very well,” Heimdall said, and he let her fix his wrists behind him. 

He couldn’t tell whether it was an hour, or less, or more; whether he’d gasped or groaned or shouted; whether he’d spilled with her fingers around his cock, on his belly, or in his mouth. He had to trust her for that. 

Finally her lips touched his forehead. “I give you your burdens back now,” she said, and released him.


End file.
